True Friends
by FyireFly
Summary: Two friends deal with the last wish of their passing friend.


DISCLIAMER: Don't own 'em. Saban does.  
  
  
She stood beside him. Staring out at the ocean. The waves crashed on the shore solidly. In her hand she held an urn. One full of memories.  
  
"Well, here we are." Her companion said softly.  
  
"Yes. Here we are." Letting go of the small hand he held, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a worn envelope.  
  
"Dimitria told us to open this before we throw it in." She nodded. The tears in her eyes could not be held back.  
  
The tall young man looked down at his best friend. They were fulfilling a promise yet, he couldn't help but wish he were still there.  
  
"I wish the others were here." She whispered softly. He slipped his arm around her small waist and pulled her into a warm hug.  
  
"I know Trini, I know."  
  
Jason opened the envelope with painful slowness.  
  
  
Hey Guys,  
  
I think it's quite obvious now that I am not here any more. Don't know what took me out, but I guess it worked. This letter is to remind you of a few things. The love of friends.  
  
Remember the first day we met each other? I remember it well. Fifth grade. Man, Jason you were one nervous kid. Everyone I knew thought you were a bully. Who would have thought that you were the most compassionate people in the world? Guess Emily didn't see that. I am sorry for what happened with that. Rocky really should have kept to himself. You had a great thing going.  
  
You know, I have always regretted giving up my powers. I don't know about you guys, but that conference could not have come at a worse time. Yea, I know that Adam did a great job dressed in black. I mean hey, look who was his predecessor?   
  
As for Aisha, she was wonderful. Trini, you sure can pick 'em.   
  
Remember when we got our powers? Kim was so crazy about the whole thing. Her hair? Was that the only thing she could think of? Anyway, we made a good team. Didn't we? I miss you guys already, and I'm only writing this. I mean, it's not like it's gonna happen anytime soon right?  
  
One thing I never did find out, did Tommy and Kim ever get married? I always thought they made a cute couple. No, wait. Scratch that.  
  
Jase, I remember you telling me about someone named Kat. She sounded great.  
  
I guess what I'm getting at with this is, ... um ... It's you two.  
  
  
Jason and Trini stopped reading and glanced at each other.  
  
  
Trini I always knew you had a thing for Billy. It broke my heart for you when I found out that he was married to an alien. An alien.   
  
The one thing that no one ever noticed was you two. You know, the cautious looks from Jason. The even more cautious looks from Trini. Come on you guys, what was wrong? You know you guys cared for each other. Maybe, just maybe something could have come from it.  
  
Anyway, my hand is starting to hurt. Just remember how much I love you guys. And tell Isha that I love her with all of my heart. I don't think I ever told her. There is light at the end of the tunnel.  
  
Your friend, now and forever.  
  
Zackery Wallace Taylor  
  
Both stared at the writing. Zack had known that long? Trini's eyes were red with tears. And though Jason was trying to hide it, his were too.  
  
The phone call they had received not more that two weeks ago had brought them back to Angel Grove. Brought them home. They had a brief encounter with the rest of their friends at the funeral. They heard nothing since.  
  
Zack hadn't heard from them before the car crash. He didn't know that Kat and Tommy were the ones to marry. Now, Jason and Trini find out that the two were expecting.   
  
(Flashback-two weeks)  
  
The phone rang insistently.  
  
"Hullo?" A very sleepy Jason answered. Who on earth would be calling at six in the morning in London?  
  
"May I speak to Jason Scott please?" The voice on the other end asked.  
  
"Speaking." Jason sat up in bed and rubbed his hand over his sleepy eyes.  
  
"Hello Jason, my name is Sergeant Purry. I have called to inform you that a friend of yours was in a car accident a few hours ago." Jason frowned at the phone.   
  
"Who?" Was all Jason could get out.  
  
"I regret to tell you that your friend uh ... Zack Taylor was killed in a plane crash at four thirty this afternoon." Jason froze completely. Zack, dead?  
  
"Uh, thank you." He hung up the phone and stared at it. It couldn't be. Immediately, he picked the phone up again and called a well-memorized number.  
  
The next day, both Jason and Trini were on a flight back to Angel Grove. The only thought that went through either of them was why. Why Zack?   
  
The funeral ceremony had been short. All their friends were there. Tommy, Kim, Adam, Kat, Tanya, Aisha and Rocky. Trini had to all but hold Jason back from seriously hurting Rocky. He had taken Emily from Jason.  
  
Zack's last wish was to be cremated and his remains thrown into the sea.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
Both Trini and Jason looked out at the rising tide. They were apprehensive.  
  
"Jase, I don't know if I can do this." The young Asian woman whispered. Almost carefully, Jason slipped an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"We have to be strong for him Trin."   
  
With heavy tears ion her eyes, Trini held the urn up.  
  
"I love you Zack. Rest in peace." With a heavy heart, she planted a kiss on the closure.  
  
"Watch over us man." Jason added. Jason set a momentary hand on the top. Trini looked at her best friend with tear filled eyes. He nodded slightly.  
  
With an effort, she opened the closure and held the urn out and tipped it. The two watched as Zack's ashes floated to the crashing waves below.  
  
"God speed." Were Jason's last words as he gathered Trini close and held her tight.  
  
  
In loving memory of Aaliyah  
  
  



End file.
